Talk:The People v. IGP Trial
Drabo Doorian is dead, only hessel lives Pierlot McCrooke 15:24, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :That complicates things. Judge? 15:25, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::You can only trial Drabo as an account, and his character Hessel Doorian. You cannot trial Drabo Doorian, because he is dead (the character). Also, may I suggest you to take away Drabo's citizen rights? Pierlot McCrooke 15:28, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::This is complicated. Let me think for a moment. -- 15:28, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::In fact: it simplifies things: you can no longer charge the deceased D. Doorian. Therefore, if you accuse H. Doorian, you imply that this person matches with the account "Drabo13", as Hessel is his only living character. You will thus have to drop your charges against the deceased D. Doorian, and all sentences (if found guilty) will be made to H. Doorian and the account "Drabo13". -- 15:32, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Seems like a good solution. 16:39, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I agree, but I will name the example of Drabo Doorian in my evidence against the IGP. I hope that is OK. 07:37, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Proceed This trial will proceed later today. The Court hopes to get a reply from Mr. H. Doorian. Please do not interfere with the trial, unless the plaintiff would wish to alter his accusations - he is free to do so. -- 15:37, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, this looks very bad. --Lars Washington 16:11, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Trials are never fun. But on the other hand, it's a good sign; it shows there are legal solutions for conflicts between Lovians. I hope Doorian will take this well. 16:39, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::is there going to be a jury?Marcus Villanova 18:12, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, in Lovia we have one judge. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:36, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Proceed (2) What happens when the defense doesn't answer? There is no specific term that we are obliged to respect but can we continue without them? 11:02, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :I suppose we wíll have to start after a while. Anyhow, not our call -- A.J. will decide on this. And Yuri, don't be afraid: there is no such thing as verjaring in Lovian law 11:36, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::A good thing, since a crime remains a crime. I was just asking, you never know. 11:38, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Alleen veur blankes! Afrikaner forever! Long live the glorious boers! May we one day live in FREEDOM in Boer Freestate, non je ne regrette rien! And may we have apartheid in Lovia one day and follow the glorious example of the IGP. Led by me, Hessel Doorian, we will rule Lovia for 1000 years. And the king will be exiled... in the best scenario! We will defeat THE ETERNAL ENEMY and rule the world! I will not take back any of my words. They came right from my heart, and if I would get the change to do it all again, I would say the same things. So go ahead and punish me. Make me a martyr of free speech, I would relish that! Drabo13 09:52, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Removed comment by an anonymous user I don't know of it's okay that I'd to say something here. I heard of a friend that here is a nazi. No problem of course, but when people ask you to stop, you must be stop. Accept it. And if you don't want to stop, then is Nation Wiki not good enough for you. Excuse me for this bad English! :) I can't understand that you make people scary. It's horrible...Stop it, now. Kind regards, 14:11, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Userpage on an other wiki, Llamada Defendant does not react How long do you think is neat enough to wait, Judge? Bucu 15:50, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :I think Drabo has gone. Luckily. I hope he threw his Adolf poster away, that hung above his bed... SjorskingmaWikistad 15:52, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Not too long, I presume. Nevertheless, I find it better to give one a chance too many to represent and defend himself, than the opposite. -- 15:54, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: I totally agree. I was just curious ;) Bucu 15:54, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::: Well, there you go . -- 15:56, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: Well, I am glad you have had the patience to wait for my reply. You see, I was very busy in real life, thats all. I had quite some things to attend to, four weddings and a funeral you see. I just posted my reply, I am sorry if the lateness of it bothered you in any way. As for my defense: I'll ask Honecker to look at it for me. You will have to wait a little bit longer for the trial to procceed. I hope you won't mind? The IGP takes these charges very seriously, I can assure you. Drabo13 10:28, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::The more the merrier? I don't mind at all. 10:42, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thank you for your consideration. It may however take a while for Honecker to respond, after such a long absence. I hope that is no problem? Shall we agree on a week time for him to respond? If he does not reply after a week time, we could procceed the trial without him. Can we agree on that? Drabo13 10:47, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Sounds reasonable. 10:49, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::It is settled then. We give Honecker one week waiting time. If he fails to react, the trial will procceed without him. If, after that week has passed, I too fail to react, you may also procceed without me. Have you read my statement yet? I have answered the questions you gave me, I hope it is to your satisfaction. Drabo13 10:54, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I read it and believe you have answered truly. I do however still believe you and the IGP are a danger to the well-being of this site and its users (or Lovia and its citizens). It is up to the judge to make the decision. 10:59, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::I believe you are making a big mistake. To trial me for my controversial statements is one thing. But to try outlaw an entire party is something entirely different. Have you thought about the damage this would do to the reputation of Lovia as a democracy, not to mention freedom of speech? I am not a nazi, I am a white supremacist. That is a big difference, you must understand. And I do not admire Hitler, either. For that, read my reply at mr. Kingma's talk page. I really hope I make myself clear. Drabo13 11:04, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Keep your arguments for the defense please. And I do know the difference between white supremacists, racists, fascists and nazi's. Fact is that certain points of the IGP program are in conflict with the Constitution and values like tolerance and equality. The leaders of the IGP (including you) have often misbehaved when you acted on behalf of your title as party leader. These are the views of the plaintiff though. 11:24, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::How can a party program be against the constitution? If one believes there is something in the constitution that needs to be changed, he can't put it in its program, because it's in conflict with the constitution? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:43, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :That isn't the point here, the goals can be against the (current) constitution but the means have to comply, no? (Virtual) violence and personal attacks aren't OK. 14:59, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's right :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:02, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :::All right, gentlemen, I suppose this discussion is to be fought in court. Thank you Mister Doorian for your response. I will prepare the court room for you (or Honecker - is he your attorney then?) to defend yourself. -- 16:18, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Defense I must ask you, Mr. Doorian, to do your own defense, if Mr. Honecker does not show up. Could you please prepare your defense? -- 10:55, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :I hereby conclude the defense will not take up their first round. As provided by law, the plaintiff may do his second round. I ask Yuri Medvedev to handle this matter as soon as possible. You may ask the defendant more questions - I hope he will take up his second defense soon. -- 17:21, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Well well I'm glad the trial will be over soon. Disappointing though that Drabo didn't cooperate fully. In my opinion, he wasted a shitload of opportunity to defend himself and possibly avoid sentences. 09:45, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :The King said 'shitload' and that's a nasty word :O 13:59, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I italicized it though 15:00, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Over The trial is over, one month block was to be given but Drabo has not been punished yet. Is this the way our juridical system works? Is this the way we treat the nazi scum - you weaklings! Dr. Magnus 12:02, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :I know and I'd execute the punishment myself if I hadn't been the plaintiff. It is just that all other people with blocking-capabilities aren't around. 12:07, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Nor have they been asked. Someone has to be the executing power, the one who punishes the perpetrator after he has been found guilty on all charges, which is the case here. First the trial is dragged on for ages (making it the longest running trial in Lovian history) and then after the verdict is spoken, nothing happens! It all seems a bit silly to me, thats all. Dr. Magnus 12:10, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :And right you are, the judge should have carried out the sentence but he didn't and now he's gone. The only reasen I'm not blocking him is because I don't want any of that 'you acted against the rules' nagging. 12:13, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Once upon a time you wanted to defeat the nazi scum in a well done trial? Where did that go :P I mean looking back no matter what your side is, he didn't even show up of course he was gonna get banned. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:24, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ::He? And now it's time for a new trial! The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 13:29, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Like i told you, once finals and exams are over :D You can have all the drama we want. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:40, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ::"re-activation was prohibited by court rule." Yup theres gonna beee a trial alright! Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:44, June 1, 2013 (UTC)